Embrasse moi, idiot!
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: C’est dur, d’avouer ses sentiments à quelqu’un… Surtout quand on a des problèmes de communication ! Mon premier HarryGinny, please R & R!


**Bonjour à tous ! J'avais cette idée de one-shot en tête depuis un bon moment, alors je me suis décidée à la coucher sur papier… C'est mon premier Harry/Ginny, donc soyez indulgents siouplait ! )**

**Résumé**** : C'est dur, d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un… Surtout quand on a des problèmes de communication !**

**Embrasse-moi, idiot !**

Le match avait commencé depuis 10 bonnes minutes, et toujours pas de traces du vif. Harry scruta un moment les cieux, puis balaya du regard le terrain ensoleillé. C'était décidément une belle journée pour jouer au Quidditch…

Seule tache à son magnifique tableau : des robes vert et argent qui parcouraient le ciel en même temps que lui. Et par-dessus tout : Drago Malefoy, se pavanant à quelques mètres de lui, sur son nouveau balai : un Astéroïde 700. Le balai le plus puissant (et forcément le plus cher) qui existait sur le marché. Même l'Eclair de Feu avait l'air d'un jouet pour bébé à côté de cette merveille. Et Malefoy prenait un malin plaisir à le faire valoir.

« Hey, Potter ! A ta place je ferais gaffe au vulgaire morceau de bois sur lequel tu voles, il risque de te lâcher d'un moment à l'autre ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir alors que le blond décochait un sourire tapageur à une petite Serdaigle en haut des gradins.

« Et toi, Malefoy, tu crois que ton balai va supporter encore longtemps le poids d'une tête aussi enflée ? »

Bon, d'accord, cette réplique n'était pas de lui, mais il était assez fier de pouvoir honorer la mémoire de sa mère au détriment de ce crétin de Malefoy. Celui-ci l'ignora superbement et repartit parader du côté des tribunes Serpentardiennes.

Harry scruta à nouveau le ciel. Son regard balaya l'immense terrain ovale et se posa sur une tête rousse du côté des anneaux dorés. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant le regard déterminé de Ginny, en train de barrer la route au poursuiveur en vert et argent qui détenait le souaffle. Le garçon fit mine de s'échapper vers la gauche mais changea de direction au dernier moment. Ginny, imperturbable, pourchassa le Serpentard jusqu'aux buts et cria quelque chose à Karl, son coéquipier.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il fondit sur le détenteur du souaffle qui, surpris, partit en arrière et lâcha la balle rouge. Ginny se précipita pour le réceptionner et fonça de l'autre côté du terrain.

« Vas-y Ginny ! » hurla Harry à plein poumons en agitant le poing, se délectant du spectacle. La rousse lui fit un léger signe de la main mais n'interrompit pas sa course folle. En effet, les poursuiveurs de Serpentard s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite et gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain.

En la voyant se rapprocher des anneaux, Harry se dit qu'ils avaient le point. Mais c'était sans compter Malefoy et ses coups tordus.

Sous les ordres du blond, un cognard visant son dos et lancé par Goyle vint s'abattre sur Ginny, la faisant perdre toute sa vitesse d'un seul coup. Ses traits, soudain déformés par la surprise et la douleur, se figèrent ; elle lâcha le souaffle, et, sous le regard horrifié de Harry, tomba de son balai.

Le sang du Survivant ne fit qu'un tour : sans qu'il sache trop comment, il se retrouva en train de faire un piquer vers le sol, et ce à pleine vitesse. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, et il n'était pas certain d'avoir entendu Ron hurler à l'autre bout du terrain. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était une fine silhouette en rouge et or qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon se retrouva à la hauteur de la jeune fille, attrapa son bras, et dans un effort surhumain, redressa le manche de son balai et tenta de se stabiliser dans les airs.

Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. La main de la jeune fille glissait dans la sienne et chaque seconde était une véritable torture. Il essaya de redescendre doucement, pour ne pas la secouer, mais le vent la faisait sans cesse bouger et elle était au bord de l'inconscience.

« Ginny ! Accroche-toi ! »

Trop sonnée pour répondre, la jeune Weasley resta muette, mais une légère pression dans leurs mains enlacées lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait saisi. Le garçon essaya d'entamer la descente, mais chaque secousse du vent faisait glisser la main de la rouquine de la sienne.

Harry raffermit sa poigne et tenta de soulever la jeune fille dans l'espoir de la hisser sur son balai. Il allait craquer lorsqu'il sentit soudain le corps frêle de la Gryffondor se soulever de lui-même et se poser tranquillement sur son balai, juste dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance à Hermione, qui, en bas, tenait pointée vers eux sa baguette tremblotante.

Il se dit qu'il devait la redescendre, que Ron et Hermione les attendaient en bas, inquiets, mais son corps, mu par une soudaine audace, commanda au balai de les emmener très loin du terrain de quidditch.

Il entendit les exclamations étonnées des spectateurs, mais il ne s'en soucia guère. C'était égoïste, il le savait, mais il voulait être le seul à qui la jeune Weasley puisse parler à son réveil. Il voulait avoir une sorte d'exclusivité… mais pas la même qu'Hermione et Ron.

Doucement, il dirigea son balai vers la pelouse verdoyante à côté du lac. Il avait repéré un arbre ; ce même arbre sous lequel s'étaient jadis assis quatre garçons à la fin de leurs examens… Délicatement, il atterrit, prit Ginny dans ses bras et la posa sur l'herbe verte, dos au tronc massif de l'arbre.

« Harry… » balbutia Ginny en émergeant du sommeil.

« Tout va bien, Gin. » répondit doucement Harry en regardant papillonner ses grands yeux marrons. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable…

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu es tombée de ton balai, tu te souviens ? »

« Hum… Vaguement… Je suis à l'infirmerie ? »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air ennuyé.

« Heu, non, pas exactement. »

« Quoi ? »

Ginny se releva brusquement, si brusquement qu'elle se cogna la tête contre le menton de Harry, juste au-dessus d'elle. (« Ouch ! ») Elle retomba immédiatement dos au tronc, la main plaquée sur son crâne.

« Oh ! Du calme, Gin ! » la gronda-t-il gentiment en se frottant énergiquement le menton.

La jeune fille grimaça de douleur. « Mon dos… » gémit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Tu as mal ? »

La rouquine eut un sourire quelque peu sarcastique. « Si il n'était pas en charpie, ça pourrait aller mieux. »

« Attends. » dit doucement Harry en agitant sa baguette. Il espérait que son sort atténuerait la douleur. « Ca va mieux ? » La jeune fille hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Harry, » murmura Ginny, les yeux fermés, « Emmène-moi à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait… »

Harry grimaça légèrement. Il commençait à se dire qu'emmener la Gryffondor ici n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Il se leva, agita sa baguette et le corps de Ginny se mit à léviter doucement. Mais, après à peine une seconde, elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Harry s'empressa de la reposer et se pencha sur elle, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Ginny, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je… » Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement. « Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? Tu aurais eu plus vite fait de me laisser au terrain de Quidditch. »

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il évita précautionneusement le regard de la rouquine posé sur lui. L'entendre lui reprocher ce qu'il avait fait sous une impulsion le rendait malade.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » mentit-il à moitié.

« C'est pas grave. » dit-elle en souriant faiblement. « C'est vrai qu'un lit de l'infirmerie est plus confortable, mais c'est plutôt joli, ici… »

Même en crevant de mal, elle arrivait à voir le bon côté des choses… Harry se disait de plus en plus que, quoi qu'il se passe, elle l'étonnerait toujours. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il avait envie de faire… D'un côté, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et de l'autre, elle…

Il observa un moment quelques mèches rousses s'échapper de sa chevelure et lui obstruer la vue. Elle les chassa d'un geste gracieux mais ferme, ce qui la caractérisait parfaitement. La grâce, la beauté, la naïveté, mais aussi la puissance, la force de caractère, le feu…

« Heu, Ginny… » se décida-t-il finalement. « Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été… enfin tu vois… heu… »

Il lui jeta un regard désespéré et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Déjà dès le début, il s'emmêlait les pinceaux. _Pitoyable_…

« Oui, oui, je vois. » sourit-elle. « Avec ton poste de capitaine de l'équipe, ton statut de _Survivant_ et tout ça… »

Harry sourit faiblement, plus que soulagé. « Heu, oui, ça… Et bien, je voulais que tu saches que… Enfin… Toi et moi… Je te connais depuis longtemps et… Enfin, comme tu le disais, avec mon poste de capitaine, je n'ai pas su… »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Par Merlin, Harry, tu es un Gryffondor, oui ou non ?! On dirait une des groupies de Malefoy ! Désespérant !

Ginny, qui avait commencé par froncer les sourcils, sembla soudain comprendre et, merci Merlin, tenta une réponse.

« Je pense que… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses joues rosissant à vue d'œil.

« Et bien, si je te comprends bien… Ce serait, heu… Bien. »

Harry cligna des yeux, pas certain qu'ils se soient bien compris.

« Hum… Je pense que si on parle de la même chose… Alors, on est d'accord… »

« Hum… Oui, on est d'accord. »

« C'est bien, alors… »

« Oui, c'est bien. »

Silence. Le cœur de Harry menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Ca y est, c'était fait, et pourtant… Et bien, il n'avait jamais eu grand besoin de confirmation, mais dans le cas présent, il se disait qu'elle était plus que nécessaire ! Ginny avait-elle bien compris les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ? Ca lui avait semblé tellement…Etrange. La rougeur des joues de la jeune Weasley semblait confirmer que oui… Et pourtant…

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, suivant son instinct, et lui attrapa la main. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ginny… Es-tu sûre qu'on se soit bien compris? »

La jeune fille parut troublée un moment, mais finit par lever un sourcil, l'air étonné. « Parfaitement : Tu me donnes ton insigne de capitaine et je dirige l'équipe à ta place. Tu sais, ça avait l'air d'être un si grand poids, pour toi… Je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider d'une quelconque manière. Après tout, on se connaît depuis longtemps… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc. Elle… _Quoi ?!?_

Ce fut le sourire espiègle de la rousse qui l'empêcha de dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle se foutait de lui ! Ni une ni deux, Harry se pencha au-dessus d'elle, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres. Son visage était très proche du sien, il pouvait la sentir respirer. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse alors que les yeux de Ginny brillaient allègrement.

Doucement, il approcha son visage du sien. Elle ferma les yeux, et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, cet instant magique, éternel et inoubliable… il s'arrêta. Toujours avec douceur, il s'écarta d'elle. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, et quand elle les rouvrit, le jeune homme lui faisait un sourire espiègle, le même sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Un mélange de colère, d'incompréhension et de déception redessina les traits délicats de la rouquine. Avant qu'elle puisse protester, Harry se pencha au-dessus d'elle, souriant, et posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Alors, je fais quoi maintenant, Ginny ? » demanda-t-il, ses émeraudes plongées dans ses yeux chocolat. « Je te donne mon insigne de capitaine de Quidditch ?… » Il détacha la petite broche rouge et or accrochée à sa robe. « … Ou je t'embrasse ? »

Satisfait de pouvoir prendre sa revanche, le garçon fit balancer la broche devant lui, à la manière d'un pendule. Ginny, qui sembla un moment hypnotisée par le mouvement envoûtant du bijou, cligna des yeux et envoya valser l'insigne d'un revers de main, qui atterrit dans l'herbe quelques mètres plus loin.

« Embrasse-moi, idiot ! »

Sans se faire prier, Harry fit exactement ce que sa dame lui demandait. Chez les Potter, on était galant !

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Ginny semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'un cognard venait de lui massacrer le dos et Harry se préoccupait de sa broche comme de sa première chaussette. Au diable ces bêtises ! Il avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire : satisfaire sa rouquine…

« Hé bien, je vois que Miss Weasley sait très bien se guérir toute seule ! »

Les deux tourtereaux se tournèrent vers l'infirmière, les joues roses et le souffle court.

« Si vous le voulez bien, Mr Potter, j'aimerais emmener votre captive à l'infirmerie. » fit sévèrement Pomfresh.

Harry lui adressa un sourire benêt resplendissant.

« Si vous le permettez, Mme Pomfresh, je m'en chargerai moi-même… »

Et, sans laisser à la vieille femme le temps de réagir, il prit la rouquine dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le château, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX 

**Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Oui, non ? Une p'tite review quand même ? /_puppy eyes_/**

Je suis vraiment désolée pour un résumé si peu attrayant, mais je ne voulais absolument pas commencer par « _Au cours d'un match, Harry sauve Ginny d'une mort certaine_… » Ca aurait fait beaucoup trop mélodramatique ! lol

**Mon prochain one-shot sera sûrement un Ron/Hermione… Je verrai quand j'aurai le temps et le courage de l'écrire, avis aux amateurs !**

**Bonnes fêtes à tous !**

Click 


End file.
